


Infinite Abyss

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First War with Voldemort OR Second War with Voldemort, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: He catches me looking into his honey-colored eyes one day and his lips quirk just the tiniest of bits at the corners as he carries on his conversation with the boys as though our entire world didn’t just come crashing down.





	Infinite Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Liz's birthday. Title is from Garden State.  


* * *


End file.
